Arthur Conan Doyle
}}Arthur Conan Doyle (1859 - 1930) is a doctor and a mystery writer who believes in spiritualism. He has killed his most popular character, Sherlock Holmes when he is first introduced in Season 1 of Murdoch Mysteries, portrayed by Geraint Wyn Davies. History On May 22, 1859, Arthur Conan Doyle was born in Edinburgh, Scotland. In 1886, newly married to Louise Hawkins and still struggling for recognition as an author, Doyle started writing the mystery novel A Tangled Skein. Two years later, the novel was renamed A Study in Scarlet and published in Beeton's Christmas Annual. A Study in Scarlet, which first introduced the wildly popular characters Detective Sherlock Holmes and his assistant, Watson, finally earned Doyle the recognition he had so desired. It was the first of 60 stories that Doyle would pen about Sherlock Holmes over the course of his writing career. Also, in 1887, Doyle submitted two letters about his conversion to Spiritualism to a weekly periodical called Light. https://www.biography.com/people/arthur-conan-doyle-9278600 1 He also strove to spread his Spiritualism faith through a series of books that were written from 1918 to 1926. Arthur Conan Doyle died of a heart attack in Crowborough, England on July 7, 1930. Appearances and Mentions Elementary, My Dear Murdoch * Doyle arrives in Toronto to investigate spiritualism and the Toronto Paranormal Society. He has heard of Murdoch's handling of a murder case. Doyle takes Murdoch with him to a seance. During the seance, a young woman supposedly speaks through the spiritualist to tell Murdoch that she has recently been murdered and is buried in a shallow grave. The "communication" later proves to be fraudulent, but Doyle assists Murdoch in the investigation, primarily by asking questions that are not based on logic. * Doyle is befriended by Inspector Thomas Brackenreid who regales him with stories of visiting an uncle in the Scottish highlands. Brackenreid suggestes a new Sherlock Holmes story entitled "Hell Hounds of the Highlands" Belly Speaker * Later in year, Doyle returns to Toronto, allegedly researching a case for a story to be based on William Murdoch. He eventually admits that he is actually seeking a practitioner of Chinese medicine in the hopes of finding a cure for his wife, who was dying of Consumption. * While in Toronto, Doyle shadows Murdoch as he investigates the murder of Roderick Grimesby. Once again, his conversations with Murdoch lead the Detective to think outside his usual logical paths. A Study in Sherlock * In 1900, Doyle is in New York when he receives a summons from Station House No. 4 to help coax David Kingsley, who has assumed the persona of Sherlock Holmes, back to being himself. Doyle's attempts to convince David of the truth which is only met with denials, though David constructs a plausible way for Holmes to have survived "The Final Problem". Doyle remarks that it doesn't seem bad. Eventually, Murdoch and David are working together to close the case. Doyle returns to England to write a new Sherlock novel. Gallery File:Elementary_04.jpg|With Sarah Pensell in "Elementary, My Dear Murdoch" File:Elementary_08.jpg|In "Elementary, My Dear Murdoch" File:Belly_speaker_04.jpg|In "Belly Speaker" File:Belly_speaker_05.jpg|With Murdoch in "Belly Speaker" File:Belly_speaker_07.jpg|With Murdoch in "Belly Speaker" File:Study_in_sherlock_03.jpg|With David Kingsley in "A Study in Sherlock" External Links * Arthur Conan Doyle on the Baker Street Wiki Category:Doctors Category:Writers Category:Season One Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Six Category:Mentioned Characters